Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny
by BLS91090
Summary: This is an old one-shot story, featuring a pairing of the Looney Tunes characters Lola Bunny and Bugs Bunny, that I wrote many years ago. I decided to finally publish this after re-watching the movie 'Space Jam', since the viewing had inspired me to do so. Some scenes from the movie are included in here, while I also added in some new scenes as well. Rated T, just to be safe.


In Looney Tune Land, the Tunes were practicing/training inside a big gym. But they were mainly just messing and fooling around, as Michael Jordan watched them. They were supposed to be training for the upcoming big basketball game against the Monstars. But so far, things weren't looking too well.

Yosemite Sam shot the ball in the air and it flies, then it hit Daffy Duck in the butt. He falls to the ground. "Hey!" He yelled.

Wile E. Coyote picked up the ball, then the Roadrunner came along quickly and took it from him. The Roadrunner then crashed through a wall, as Wile E went after him. It appeared like an entrance to the outside of the gym. Wile E went there himself, but instead of going outside, he hit the hole. He then slided up, like blinds.

Michael shook his head. ''Has anyone here _ever_ played basketball?''

Then, a girl rabbit came in. ''Umm, I have." This is the sexy Lola Bunny, and the Tunes turned around and see her. "I'd like to try out for the team.'' We hear hot music in the background. She's the heartthrob of the hoops, Lola Bunny!

Bugs Bunny was interested in this babe, right off the bat. ''Heeeey?''

Lola Bunny goes up to him for a handshake, and smiling. ''Hi, my name is Lola Bunny.''

''Lola?'' He was shaking her hand firmly.

Lola Bunny giggled. ''Yes.''

''Hello." Bugs buffed himself up, to impress her. "Eh, my name is... BUGS~!'' He accidentally burped when he said his name.

Lola giggled again as Bugs cleared his throat. ''You wanna play a little one on one, doll?''

Lola Bunny was offended, as she had fire in her eyes. '' _ **Doll?** '' S_he asked hotly.

Bugs had hearts in his eyes. ''Uh-huh!''

''On the court... _Bugs.'_ ' Ooh, she's hot.

''Sure!" He went with her to the center of the gym. Bugs and Lola began playing together.

''Ready?'' She asked him, dribbling the ball.

''Eh, yes." He was trying to block her, but she was quick. "I got it! I got it!'' Before he could get the ball, Lola circled around him, as Bugs winded up in a knot. She dribbled the ball and slam dunks it.

The Tunes were all impressed with her skills. ''The girl's got some skills.'' Michael noted.

Lola adjusted her shirt, her look very hot. She walked back to Bugs.

''Yessss?'' Bugs asked dreamily.

Lola Bunny pulled him to her face, her fingers under his chin. ''Don't ever call me... **doll**.'' She blew her ears out of her face.

''Check!" Bugs landed to the floor, like a stiff board.

As she was heading for the door, she told Bugs, ''Hey, nice playing with ya.'' The Tunes smiled at her as she left.

''Very smooth.'' Michael told Bugs.

''Ahh, she's obviously nuts about me.'' Bugs told him, still in a dreamily voice.

'' _Obviously._ '' Michael responded sarcastically.

* * *

After that scene, but before the big game began, Bugs visited Lola at her house. The scenery was very 1990's-ish, and the music playing was Space Jam related music, like smooth R&B. The music in the background would make a nice vibe to the scene; it has that 1990's feel to it, just like the movie had at times.

"Hey, Lola?" Bugs asked as he walked in the house. This place only consisted of Lola's room inside, and its space was decent. Her room had a basketball hoop, and she had posters on the walls of sports related stuff.

"Hi, Bugs." Lola smiled, her posture sexy as she laid on her bed and was reading a magazine.

 _'You're killin' me here!'_ he thought. "Listen eh...we really need you on our team."

"Oh yeah?" She asked with a hot voice, moving around in her bed and giving Bugs some nice views.

"I uh..." Bugs couldn't really think straight, or talk for that matter. "Yeah, I mean...you got great skills, doll." He suddenly gulped, realizing that last word he'd said.

Lola glared at him from her bed. She got up and lightly pushed him to the floor, standing over him with hands on her hips. "Don't _ever_ call me... **doll.** "

"...Check." Bugs just about lost it, having gotten some more nice views!

She smirked in satisfaction. After that, Lola said..."I'll join your team."

* * *

On the night of The Ultimate Game.

Lola Bunny was super sexy, and her shadow revealed it as she walked slowly. "At small forward: standing a scintillating 3 ft. 2, The Heartthrob of the Hoops: Lola Bunny!" She received a ball from a fan, dribbled and tossed it, and it landed on her finger spinning.

The audience hooted, cheered, and even whistled at her.

Then, it's Daffy's turn. Hubey then announced, "At power forward, The Quackster of the Court: Daffy Duck!"

He stepped up and said, "Thank you! Thank you!" But the audience remained silent and the only sound being made was cricket chirping. Sarcastically, he said "Very funny. Let's all laugh at the duck!"

Then, the lights dimmed and the crowd stomped and clapped. "And at point guard, standing 3 ft. 3, 4 ft. if you include the ears, Co-captain of the Tune Squad, The Doctor of Delight: Bugs Bunny!" Bugs was underneath the floor of the gym and popped out saying, "Thank you! Thank you!"

The only ones booing at him were the Nerdlucks, who were watching with Swackhammer.

(Later in the game)

Lola had the ball and she dribbled it to the hoop, but Pound and Bang get in her way.

''Try to get by me, doll!'' Pound told her, laughing.

''Doll?'' Lola jumped up and ran on Pound's face; Pound reacted in surprise upon seeing her slam dunk. She scored and the Tunes cheered for her. ''Don't ever call me...doll.''

Pound looked at her dumbfounded.

Bugs Bunny high-fived Lola. ''Nice shot!''

She smiled in reply, "Thanks, Bugs." They both ran off together.

(Later in the game)

During a break time, Lola went over to Bugs on the bench. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere!" Bugs moaned. The game had been pretty intense so far.

She started touching him, massaging him.

He's in heaven. "Yeah, that's it. There, too. Ooo don't stop." He moaned from the massage.

(Later in the game)

As he was chuckling, Pound climbed up on the basket-hoop. ''This is gonna be fun.'' He jumped off, about to land on Lola!

Bugs Bunny tired to warn her. "Lola, Lola heads up!"

Lola turned around and saw Pound doing a belly flop, as he's about to crush her.

''Belly flop!'' Pound yelled.

However, "Look out!" Bugs pushed Lola out of the way, and he gets crushed instead.

Lola rolled around and felt shocked seeing Bugs crushed by Pound. ''Oh my, Bugs!'' She gasped. The crowd gasped in horror. "Bugs!" She cried and went over to him.

''Is this your man?'' Pound smirked and got up to walk away. Bugs was flat and twisting in pain, but then he returns to normal. Lola ran to Bugs, kneeling down to check on him.

''Are you okay?'' She asked in a worried tone.

''Me? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Are you okay?'' Bugs asked her.

She smiled in relief that he was alright, and relieved a sigh of contentment. ''Oh Bugs... thank you.''

''Aww, it was nothin'.'' Bugs smiled softly.

Lola took his face in her hands, looking in his eyes. "That was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." She placed her lips on his and kissed him. After a moment, she parted and walked away, leaving Bugs with a dumb grin on his face and had hearts in his eyes.

Although she initially turned down Bugs' advances, her feelings shifted to affection after he saved her from a belly-flopping Pound, getting himself painfully squashed in the process (showing that he is willing to put himself in harm's way for her and genuinely cares for her). Acting on these feelings, that's why she kissed him.

(When the game finishes)

The Tunes win! The crowd cheers wildly! Swackhammer yells in rage, but also in great surprise. The Tunes cheer for their big victory of the game. Bugs and Lola hug each other, Bill Murray laughs joyfully and ran to his friend Michael.

The Tunes ran up to each to other and they give each high fives and hugs. Michael and Bill talked in private as the Tunes celebrated their victory. The Monstars blasted Swackhammer to the Moon in a rocket, when Jordan made them realize that they do not have to take his abuse anymore. Jordan then convinced them to give up the stolen talents, and the Looney Tunes agree to recruit the reformed Nerdlucks in their ensemble.

Afterwards, Michael had a last talk with the Tunes. ''I really enjoyed playing with you guys. You guys got a lot of, uh..''

''Huh?'' They all asked together.

''A lot of, uh..."

''Yeees?'' The Tunes asked again.

''Well, whatever it is, you got a lot of it.'' Michael told them.

The Tunes felt happy about what Michael said.

''All right, gotta go. Bugs?'' He turned to Bugs.

''Eh, Mike?''

''Stay out of trouble.'' Michael told him that, then took off with Bill and Stan (the guy from Jurassic Park).

''You know I will.'' Bugs smiled and turned his attention to Lola.

Lola was giggling. "Don't suppose you still want to go out with me tonight, do you?" She embraced him.

''...Come here!'' He hugged Lola tightly and kisses her big on the lips. That was indeed her answer.

When Michael Jordan left Looney Tune Land, Bugs makes out with Lola Bunny! The Tunes were whistling and applauding like crazy. Bugs and Lola held each other hand as they gave each other repeated kisses for victory. They continued to kiss for awhile! Sharing big, tender, passionate, soft, loving, sweet kisses over and over again! They kissed and smooched repeatedly.

Daffy Duck, on the other hand, had different feelings on what he was witnessing. "You're despicable!" He said his famous line to Bugs Bunny.

After they were finally done, the bunnies exited the set, with Lola holding onto his arm. First with one arm, then with both of them. She smiled sexy-like. Lola became Bugs' girlfriend by this point.

''Lola, my dream. She's crazy about me...sometimes. Just don't call her "doll".'' Bugs Bunny told the audience.


End file.
